wweoficialfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Daniel Bryan
thumb|Daniel Bryan Bryan Danielson (22 de mayo de 1981), es un luchador profesional estadounidense, que trabaja actualmente para la empresa WWE, donde lucha bajo el nombre de Daniel Bryan en su marca SmackDown!. Danielson es más conocido por su apodo como The American Dragon. Danielson destaca por su trabajo en muchas empresas independientes de todo el mundo, tales como Ring of Honor (ROH), Full Impact Pro (FIP), National Wrestling Alliance (NWA), Pro Wrestling Noah o Pro Wrestling Guerrilla (PWG). Danielson ha sido cinco veces Campeón Mundial al ganar el Campeonato Mundial de ROH, el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de FIP, el Campeonato Mundial Pesado de la WWE y en PWG,2 veces el Campeonato Mundial de PWG. En la WWE fue una vez Campeón de los Estados Unidos de la WWE y es el ganador de la segunda edicion del SmackDown! Money in the Bank en 2011. 'World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' '2009-2010' El 4 de enero de 2010 debutó contra Chavo Guerrero en un dark match, saliendo victorioso, en la marca RAW. El 23 de febrero de 2010 debutó en un show televisado NXT bajo la tutela de The Miz, perdiendo ante Chris Jericho por sumision. Semana tras semana fue sumando su récord de derrotas hasta llegar a diez. En RAW venció a Santino Marella. En la edición del 11 de mayo de NXT fue eliminado junto Michael Tarver y Skip Sheffield. Bryan fue eliminado debido a un comentario hecho la semana pasada, al igual que Tarver. y la semana siguiente en NXT atacó al comentarista Michael Cole después de acusar al comentarista de hacer campaña contra él. Michael Cole amenazó con denunciar a Bryan si no se disculpaba en la siguiente semana, lo cual no hizo e incluso llegando a golpear al comentarista y a su mentor The Miz. En la edición del 31 de mayo en RAW, Daniel fue contratado por una noche para luchar contra The Miz, saliendo victorioso Daniel Bryan. El 7 de junio en Raw, Danielson y los demás rookies de NXT atacaron a John Cena, CM Punk y varios empleados y destrozaron equipos de alrededor del ring. El 12 de junio, la WWE anunció que había sido despedido de la empresa, debido a que escupió a John Cena y estranguló a Justin Roberts con la corbata, cosas que al parecer no estaba dentro de los planes. Sin embargo, su liberación fue metida en una storyline cuando los novatos de NXT declararon haberle expulsado de su grupo por arrepentirse de sus acciones. 'Regreso a World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE)' '2010' Bryan hizo su regreso en SummerSlam como miembro del equipo de WWE que enfrentó a The Nexus, durante la lucha logró eliminar a Darren Young y Heath Slater, pero fue eliminado por Wade Barrett tras una interferencia de The Miz, aun asi su equipo se llevó la victoria siendo John Cena el unico sobreviviente. En Night of Champions logró derrotar a The Miz ganando el campeonato de los Estados Unidos. En Hell in a Cell retuvo el titulo tras derrotar a The Miz y John Morrison en un Submission Count Anywhere Match. En Bragging Rights derrotó al campeon intercontinental Dolph Ziggler. El 15 de Noviembre en la edición de RAW Old School fue atacado por Ted DiBiase lo que los llevó a una lucha en Survivor Series donde logró ganar y retener el campeonato. Participó en el torneo King of the Ring pero en primera ronda fue derrotado por Alberto del Rio. Pronto las The Bella Twins comenzaron a mostrar interés en él pero descubrieron que Bryan mantenia una relación con Gail Kim a la que atacaron cambiando The Bella Twins a heel. '2011' Participó en el Royal Rumble, eliminando a Zack Ryder y Justin Gabriel pero fue eliminado por CM Punk. En el evento Elimination Chamber Bryan retuvo su campeonato frente a Ted DiBiase en un Dark Match. En el Raw fue confrotado por Sheamus iniciando así una rivalidad. El 14 de marzo perdió el campeonato de los Estados Unidos ante Sheamus y, en el siguiente Raw, desafió a Sheamus en WrestleMania XXVII, invocando su cláusula de revancha por el campeonato. En Wrestlemania XXVII luchó contra Sheamus como el primer dark match de la noche, pero quedó sin resultado por exceder el límite de tiempo. Inmediatamente, participó en un dark match Battle Royal que finalmente ganó The Great Khali. En la transmisión de Raw después de WrestleMania volvió a enfrentarse a Sheamus por el campeonato, lucha que perdió, después de esa lucha fue atacado por Sheamus siendo ayudado por Sin Cara en su debut. El 11 de abril, Bryan se unió a Mark Henry, Santino Marella y Evan Bourne para formar el stable A.P.P.L.E., en parodia a The Corre; esa misma noche, Bryan y su grupo fueron derrotados por The Corre. En el Draft 2011, participó en la Battle Royal entre marcas, representando a RAW, pero fue eliminado por Kofi Kingston. En el Draft, fue trasladado a SmackDown!. A comienzos de mayo de 2011 comenzo una rivalidad con Cody Rhodes, en esta rivalidad también se han visto involucrados Sin Cara y Ted DiBiase en una serie de luchas individuales y algunas en parejas. En Money in the Bank, participó en el SmackDown Money in the Bank Ladder match, donde ganó el maletín dandole asi una oportunidad por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado. A la semana despues Daniel Bryan dijo que ya tenia planeada su pelea por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado y que canjearia su maletÍn del Money In The Bank en WrestleMania XXVIII. Despues de eso llego Heath Slater retandolo a una lucha la cual gano Daniel Bryan. En las transmisiones de Smackdown del 29 de Julio comenzó un feudo con Wade Barrett después de que dijiera que Bryan no merecio haber ganado el maletín pero Daniel Bryan le aplico la LeBell Lock haciendo rendir a Barrett. La siguiente semana lucho contra Tyson Kidd con Wade Barrett en la mesa de comentaristas lucha que gano Daniel Bryan. Una semana después fue atacado por Wade Barrett en SmackDown después de haber sido derrotado Alberto Del Rio(ganador del RAW Money in the Bank). En SummerSlam y en el dark match de Vengeance fue derrotado por Wade Barrett después de un The Wasteland. A principios de Noviembre inició un Storyline teniendo como novia a AJ Teniendo varías escenas Junto a ella en Backstage. El 23 de noviembre en Smackdown canjeo y derrotó a Mark Henry ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE, pero Teddy Long no valio su victoria, debido a que Henry no estaba en condiciones para luchar, esa misma noche participo en un Fatal 4 Way derrotando a Randy Orton,Wade Barrett y Cody Rhodes convirtiendose en el contendiente #1 al Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE contra Henry en un combate programado para el SmackDown! de la semana posterior. En programa especial "Smackdown Live Holiday Special" del 29 de Noviembre, Bryan peleó contra Henry en un Steel Cage Match por el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado, pero perdió después de que le aplicara un "World Strongest Slam" desde la tercera cuerda. Finalmente, en TLC: hizo válido su oportunidad del SmackDown! Money in the Bank, derrotando a The Big Show, que recién habia derrotado a Henry y había sido atacado por él, ganando el Campeonato Mundial Peso Pesado de la WWE por primera vez en su carrera. '2012-presente' Bryan tuvo su primera defensa titular ante Big Show el 6 de enero, en la edición de SmackDown con Mark Henry como comentarista invitado. Durante la lucha, Bryan provocó a Henry, haciendo que lo empujara, provocando la descalificación, cambiando a tweener y reteniendo el título. En la siguiente semana, durante la edición de SmackDown, Big Show recibió un combate por el Campeonato, pero sin descalificaciones ni conteos fuera del ring. Durante la lucha, Show golpeó accidentalmente a AJ mientras perseguía a Bryan. Como consecuencia, el combate no tuvo ganador y a AJ la tuvieron que llevar en camilla. Tras eso, cambió definitivamente a heel después de atacar a Show con una silla. En la edición de Smackdown del 20 de enero, tuvo otra defensa del título, esta vez contra Henry, terminando de nuevo sin resultado cuando Danielson escapó. Finalmente, en Royal Rumble, ganó a Big Show y a Mark Henry en un Steel Cage match, reteniendo el título. Retuvo su título en Elimination Chamber en un Elimination Chamber match, donde ganó tras eliminar sólo a Santino Marella. Momentos después fue atacado por el ganador del Royal Rumble Sheamus, indicando su intención de retarle por el título. En WrestleMania XXVIII enfrentó a Sheamus, siendo derrotado y perdiendo el Campeonato, en un combate que solo duro 18 segundos después de que se distrajera con A.J. Durante las semanas siguientes culpó a AJ por su derrota y terminó su relación con ella. En Extreme Rules recibió su revancha por el campeonato contra Sheamus en un Two out of Three Falls Match, pero no logró ganar, terminando su feudo. La noche siguiente en RAW logró ganar un Beat the Clock Challenge al derrotar a Jerry Lawler, convirtiendose en el retador por el Campeonato de la WWE de CM Punk en Over the Limit, pero no logró ganar. Durante las siguientes semanas Bryan y CM Punk involucraron a Kane en su feudo llevandolos enfrentase en un Triple Threat Match en No Way Out, lucha que ganó CM Punk reteniendo el campeonato de la WWE. Una semana despues en RAW derrotó a Kane y CM Punk en una lucha no titular, pero gracias a esta victoria obtuvo una nueva lucha por el campeonato de la WWE contra CM Punk en Money in the Bank. Finalmente en Money in the Bank enfrentó a Punk por el campeonato en un No Disqualification Match con AJ como árbitro especial pero no logró ganar. La noche siguiente en RAW hizo equipo con AJ derrotando a Eve y The Miz, tras la lucha Bryan le pidió matrimonio a AJ y ella aceptó. Finalmente en el Raw 1000 no se casaron porque AJ aceptó ser la gerente general de RAW, durante la misma noche Bryan recibió un Rock Bottom de The Rock y Daniel Bryan quedó muy cabreado. Durante las siguientes semanas fue acusado de estar mentalmente inestable y tuvo pactada una lucha contra Kane en SummerSlam, donde salió victorioso. 'Finishers' * YES! Lock (2010-presente) *Guillotine choke (2011-presente) *Bridging leg hook belly to back suplex (1999-2010) 'Managers' *The Bella Twins *Gail Kim *AJ 'Logros' *APW Worldwide Internet Championship (1 vez) *King of the Indies (2001) *ASW Heavy Middleweight Championship (1 vez)34 *ECWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Low Ki *NWA Canadian Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *IWA Puerto Rico Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *MCW Southern Light Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *MCW Southern Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Spanky *NWA Southern Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *IWGP Junior Heavyweight Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Curry Man *PWG World Championship (2 veces) *GHC Junior Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *Independent Wrestler of the Year (2006) *ROH Pure Championship (1 vez) *ROH World Championship (1 vez) *Survival of the Fittest (2004) *TWA Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – con Spanky *WSW Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *WWE World Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *WWE United States Championship (1 vez) *SmackDown! Money in the Bank (2011)